warriors_aminofandomcom-20200214-history
ArtClan
Hello everyone! i’m Cinamon and I’m an artist from SMT yellow. I’m gonna write about ArtClan and what it is? What is ArtClan? Here in ArtClan, our members are dedicated to making all sorts of beautiful and varying artwork for the community. ArtClan members aim to challenge themselves in order to improve.Our goal is to get the whole community aiming to not only improve their work, but enjoy drawing in itself! We are artists who share a great passion for art, and we hope to soon share many events and activities for everyone in the near future. What does ArtClan members do? In ArtClan, we do monthly activity checks where you have to draw from the assigned Warrior Cats themed prompt, critique other people's work, provide art themed challenges and events that the whole community can participate in, and most importantly get the opportunity to interact with other fellow artists and meet new people. Mascots ArtClan has two mascots: Marsh and Mallow! Marsh and Mallow are brother and sister and are passionate about art. Marsh specializes in digital art and Mallow specializes in traditional art, although despite the different mediums both are equally talented. ArtClan’s code and rules 1. Please be respectful towards your fellow clanmates and leadership team. This is a pretty straight forward one, however it's always best to remind people of it. You're allowed to disagree with someone's opinions and you're allowed to dislike someone, however please be polite towards them. 2. Art theft, tracing, and plagiarism is PROHIBITED in ArtClan, will not be tolerated, and may even result in a possible kick from the clan. All artists work really hard on their artwork and it's extremely disrespectful to trace over someone's hard work or claim it as your own. Plagiarism is also considered ILLEGAL and AGAINST THE LAW and is a highly discouraged act and is something that I am highly against myself. As a member of ArtClan, all artwork must be your own at all times. 3. Using references are allowed because we understand that using references can be a helpful aid when studying anatomy and it's an important tool for artists if they want to improve. However with that being said, if you reference something heavily, that reference will have to be provided alongside your finished art piece. 4. Discriminatory behaviour will not be tolerated in ArtClan, whether that be discrimination against gender, sexuality, race, religion etc. We are all equal here in ArtClan and we must respect each other's differences, even if we may have differing opinions on them. No one deserves to be discriminated against for something that wasn't their choice. 5. Be mature and act responsibly. Don't be immature and throw a temper tantrum because something didn't go your way. Take responsibility for your actions and any mistakes you make instead of fighting and throwing a fit. 6. Your actions and behaviour outside the clan will still have an effect on your status in ArtClan. Joining ArtClan isn't easy to achieve and when you join ArtClan, many people will begin to look up to you as a role model. Because of this, we expect a level of maturity from you. Any actions you commit that go against The Community Guidelines and our code, even outside the clan will still result in possible punishment within the clan. 7. BE ACTIVE! We cannot stress this enough. We want ArtClan to be an active and thriving clan with people who are willing to put in time into being in the clan. We will have an activity check favourite up that will help us with monitoring activity so as long as you choose to stay in the clan, please remain as active as you can! Taking breaks once in a while is alright however please do remain active enough to complete the monthlies we provide. Violation of the code Failure to abide by our code and rules will result in an appropriate punishment based on the severity of the violation. Punishments can range from warnings, temporary suspension from the clan and clan activities, temporary chat bans, and in severe cases removal from the clan. In ArtClan, we believe that people can learn and redeem themselves from their past behaviours and mistakes so we rarely ever resort to kicking people from the clan however please do abide by our code and rules to avoid any punishments. thank you for reading! This content was taken from the wiki of ArtClan. Category:Clans